Thin Line
by babyqurl'cullen
Summary: "I hate you" he whispers softly into the side of neck. If he would have told me right there and then to forget the past and try again I wouldn't have given it a second thought." There's a thin line between love and hate, and Austin and Ally have been dancing right at its edges.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys :) . So this is my first attempt at an Austin and Ally story, I hope you guys like it. Give me your honest __opinion__, if it gets responses I'll update it soon .__  
__Disclaimer : I sadly don't own Austin and Ally ._

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

There he goes again; he knows how much it irks me when people tap their pencil on the desk.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap. TapTapTapTap_

Seriously why can't he just leave me the heck ALONE!

Tap. Tap…Tap. Tap…Tap

I glance at Austin from the corner of my eye to see him looking directly at me with the smirk I hate so much. Picking up my eyebrow I shot him the nastiest look I can master and turn my attention back to the chemistry teacher.

Why did I have to choose him as my lab partner at the beginning of the year?

Why does he know exactly what to do to piss me off?

_Tap._

Oh yeah that's right, because we dated for 14 months! FOURTEEN! How did I even manage to stay with him so long?

He's arrogant, he cocky, he's rude, he's a flirt, he's irresponsible, he's always late, and he's so childish!

I could go on forever listing all that angers me about Austin Moon, but I don't have all day and I'm supposed to be taking note for my final exam.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like I can get you heartbeat beating like that"_

And now he's singing! His singing doesn't bother me, not really.  
I hate to admit it but Austin has an amazing voice, a voice that sang me to sleep on many sleepless nights. But why is he singing _THAT_ song? Out of all the songs he could sing he sings that one.

It was the song he sang to me when he told me how he felt. To say it took me by surprise would be an understatement; we have been friends since 5th grade. Nothing major, we talked her and there. Then the summer before 8th grade my best friend Trish and his best friend Dez started going out, which ended up pushing Austin and I together all the time.

All those times Trish called me to hang out or go somewhere there was a 99% change Dez would be there too and wherever Dez went Austin went and vice versa.

"_Ally let's go to the movies tonight" "Ally lets go to the mall" "Ally let go get ice cream" _It wasn't just Trish and I anymore, it was Trish, Dez, Austin and I. Or more like Trish and Dez, and Austin and I.  
It was so awkward at first, we would go to the movies and not even 10 min into the show Trish and Dez would be shoving their tongues down each other throats, leaving us very aware of what was going on and trying to focus on the movie! Or we would all meet up at the mall and somehow Trish and Dez would end up walking ahead of us holding hand leaving us alone once again.

Eventually we started to realize that it was the way it was going to be and we started to get close, he would walk me home after the movie, or we would go our own way at the mall. Things just sort of fell into place, he would sit with me on the bus, walk me to my classes, and then once off the bus again he would walk me home. He would open doors for me and hold my backpack if it was too heavy. He would make me laugh in a way no one else could, we would tease each other and argue about stupid things but he was there for me in a heartbeat if I needed him.

He was my best friend and I couldn't ask for anyone better. After a while those awkward moment while we were with Trish and Dez turned into some of the most unforgettable times, there was never a dull moment around him.

Then on July 1 the summer before out junior year, we were at the beach, everyone from Miami Beach High was there, Austin got up on a table with his guitar and sang _Heartbeat_ and proceeded to asking me out. It was the sweetest most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. He has written it all by himself and knowing him it must have taken him forever. He can't write songs to save his life!

That's how we started going out.

He was my first everything! My first boyfriend, first kiss, first time, first break up; all my firsts were HIS!

Yes I realize I'm contradicting myself, he's wasn't all bad. He was sweet, caring, funny, and romantic. Notice the past tense though, right? He _was!_

But people change and you have to learn to move on. Just like I did.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It's been 3 months since we broke up. It's been 3 months since I haven't been the same and it's been exactly 3 months since this hatred between us begun.

In those last 3 months he's has more than 7 girlfriend, I haven't even been to the movies... Not that he needed to know that. I'm not surprised by how many girls he's been with, I honestly expected more. We hadn't even been broke up for 4 days and he was already walking down the hall holding hands with some blonde from the 10th grade.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I swear if he taps that pencil one more time I'm going to snap!

_TapTapTap._

That's it I've had enough! Turning towards him I grab his pencil snap it in half and fling it across the room. I was never the troublemaker, I never ever disturbed a class. If it ever did happened it wasn't actually my fault, but when I saw both pieces of the pencil hit Mr. Pucci in the face I knew I was in for it.

I lower myself in my desk and try to go unnoticed which is made extremely impossible by Austin

"WAY TO HIT CUCCI IN THE FACE ALLY!" He screams while laughing and slapping his hands on the table

The teacher turned to face us slowly; it had been a horrible class period! It was the end of the day and no one was paying attention, so I guess my pencil throwing was just about enough. He didn't say a word all he did scowl at me and point to the door. Not bothering to apologize or defend myself I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, not surprised at all when Austin walked out behind me.

I ignore him and begin to make my way to library. Pucci never said where to go, and I can't afford to get in trouble anymore.

He's walking behind me, I know he is I can hear his loud ass footsteps. "You know he called the office to let them know we would be on our way right?" I kept walking, for all I know was lying.

"Allyson, I'm talking to you" He sings, he's happy! He knows he has pissed me off

I don't dare turn around "Fuck off" I reply shooting him my finger over my shoulder

"GASP! Why Allyson, what type of language is that?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice! That fucking dickhead. I hate him!

I turn to face him; mad doesn't even describe how I feel right now! He's the cause of everything! He's the reason the school called my Dad 4 times complaining about me. Four times! I've been in school 12 years and I've never gotten a call home before this year.

Every single call has involved Austin and his Texas sized ego! Have I mentioned that on the 5th call they suspend you? No, I defiantly don't think so Ally Dawson does NOT do suspension. Heck, Ally Dawson doesn't even do detention but I've been in there at least 15 times this year!

When I get around to facing him I see it, that stupid smirk!

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone" I snarled

This surprised him, and it all honestly it surprised me too. I've never spoken to anyone with so much hatred in my voice and for a second, just for 1 second I see the hurt flash in his eyes, but as quick as it came it was gone.

"I'm just having a little fun" he smiles

I roll my eyes, I see right through his stupid act. If he doesn't shut up soon this going to end up like it always does, we us in the principal's office, me in more trouble then him. "If It wasn't for you we wouldn't even be in this situation!" he continues.

I throw my hands up in frustration and place them on my hips; he really knows how to push my buttons! The little innocent movement of my arms caused my black tank top to rise, giving him a perfect view of the skin from my belly button to the start of my extra low rise skinny jeans.

His eyes were glued to my hips and his deep breath was audible, what I hated the most was the tingle that ran down my spine.

Not bother to pull my shirt down, it's not like there anything he hasn't seen, I walk towards him

"Like what you see?" I whisper

We're so close our foreheads are touching and I can feel his sweet breath on my face. He places his hands on my hips bringing me as close as possible and in reflex my hands make their way around his neck  
"I hate you" he whispers softly into the side of my neck

It takes me a couple minute to realize what's going on! I'm pushed up against the lockers, his arms wrapped around me and his lips on my neck.  
I run my hands down from his neck to his chest; his moans send another wave of shivers down my spine.

I have to get away from here! This isn't right, we can't do this again! I refuse to get my heart broken again.  
"Austin" I say softly

I can barely get the words out

"MMMM" was his only reply  
I put both hands on the side of his face brining him to look at me  
"What are we doing?" I was asking myself more than I was asking him

He shakes his head and leans his forehead against mine "I- I don't know" His lips are centimeters away from mine. In that moment there is nothing I wanted more than them on mine, I want him to kiss me like he use to and make me forget everything. I just want _my_ Austin back!

_RRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

People started to run out of the classrooms. Nothing unusual, I mean it is the last period of the day. But we hadn't moved from our position and that really was unusual.

"Ally" He whispers

If he would have told me right there and then to forget the past and try again I wouldn't have given it a second thought.

That is until I heard the more disturbing yell from behind him "AUSTINN?" I knew that voice; it was Jamie Stone the head of the cheerleading squad and class president. As much as the scream disturbed me, Austin didn't seemed fazed by it. I place my hands on his chest and push him off, he refuses to let go of my waist and pulls me closer to him.  
"Austin get off of me" I whisper and there it was, that same hurt look in his eyes

He slowly removes his arms from around me and takes a step back "Austin?" Jamie asks

"Oh hey Jasmine" he says scratching the back of his neck  
Jasmine? Did he just call her Jasmine?  
"It's Jamie!" she snaps  
"My bad babe, I wasn't thinking" he whispers

Everyone is watching us! I look down the hall and I see Trish standing by her locker trying to pick her jaw off the floor.

"What were you doing with _Ally_?" The way she said my name, like it was some sort of disease made my blood boil.

"Nothing, I-I um I gotta go" He replies grabbing his backpack from the floor and walks away from us, his hands in his hair, something I knew he did when he was frustrated

I glance at _Jamie_ one more time before sprinting down the opposite way Austin went.

I hear Trish and Dez call my name, but I don't bother to turn back I need to get away from all of this.

What just happened in there? That wasn't normal, we hate each other … Right?

* * *

So how was it? Good, terrible, awesome, okay? Did it make you smile? Laugh? Cry? Scream? Want to throw your computer out the window? Lol LET ME KNOW ! Review :))


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2 guys. Hope you like it! :)_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Austin and Ally ._

* * *

Ally POV

The walk to the student parking lot was a lot like the walk of shame after a one night stand. I knew everyone was watching me, and I knew they were all talking.

To make matters worse when I finally made it to my car Jamie was leaning against it, blocking my way to the driver's seat.

I couldn't be bothered enough to care that there were twice the amount of people outside watching and waiting for a fight. If she was going to give me a hard time I was going to give it right back to her. I wanted to go home and forget today ever happened and right now five feet of fake tan and dyed blonde hair was standing in my way.

"Move."

"Make me!"

"Get out of my way! I'm not playing you're game today." I was biting down on my teeth so hard I'm amazed the words even came out

"Like I said, make me!"

People were abandoning their cars and making their way towards us. Can they be any more obvious? Any minute now the school police will come walking by and then I'll really be suspended.

I took a step forward, standing right in front of her, folding my arms across my chest. If looks could kill I'd be 10ft deep in the nearest cemetery. I dropped my bag on the floor, everyone gasped. How mature!

"If you're going to do anything now would be the time! I'm done running." I said leaning forward

I wanted her to hit me, I wanted to have a reason to actually beat the crap out of her. I'm not a violent person but I've had just about enough of this girl!

I could see the hesitation on her face. She didn't come looking for a fight, she wanted to intimidate me!

"Stay away from my boyfriend Dawson! He's perfectly happy with me. Keep your filthy ugly little hands off of him and we won't have a problem" She said it with such a smug look on her face you would have thought I begged for her forgiveness!

I smirked at her, you can say I learned that from the best

"Whatever you say, _Jasmine" _I shouted as she walked away

People in the crowed began to laugh, I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears!

When she was at a safe distance she turned back and shouted "Watch yourself Dawson, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." It was an empty threat but it was enough to have people from the crowed watch me with pity in their eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I bent down to the floor to garb my bag and the stuff that has fallen out of it. I could still see the feet of the other students still standing there, watching me, what was so interesting about a girl picking up her stuff?!

"Walk away people, this isn't show and tell!" I shouted while clapping my hands, the crowed finally began to disperse and I breathed out a sigh of relief

I grabbed my belonging as quickly as possible and jumped into my car. Once I was securely inside, the weight of everything that happened fell on me. My eyes watered with tears that I quickly blinked back, I refuse to let all these people see me cry! Especially over someone as stupid as Austin.

* * *

I laid on my bed facing the roof holding my phone above my head, in the last 4 hours my phone has rang exactly 48 times! My mom was supposed to call me, my mission right now was to ignore every call that came through that wasn't hers.

I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door "Ally, I'm going to the store. Do you want me to pick you up anything?"  
Calls were still coming in and I barely glanced at my dad before replying "No thanks Dad, I'm fine."

I heard him sigh and take a step into the room, this was about more than going to the store. "Are you sure you're fine?" The concern in his voice melted my heart, but broken hearts and queen bees wasn't something I wanted to discuss with him.  
"Really Dad, I'm fine!" he stared at me and that look said it all, he didn't believe me. "I'll be fine" I reassured him putting my phone down and looking him in the eyes. He kissed me on the cheek and without a reply he walked out of my bedroom

The phone still vibrated from its place next to my pillow, the screen lit up and it's the same number that has been calling me all day. I give up I'll call my mom tomorrow morning.

I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen and yes I did leave my phone upstairs, he wasn't going to stop calling anytime soon. I'm starving, my stomach growls from the thought of having any food!

Today has been horrible! Not only did I show Austin that I'm not over him, I also showed the whole school. Jamie isn't going to leave me alone anytime soon, and I'm pretty sure tomorrow morning I'm going to be called to the principal's office to pick up my suspension. That's just awesome!

I take my sweet time making myself a sandwich, I grab a coke and I walk to the living room to watch a movie and try to finally forget about this horrid day.

I'm halfway through_ The Parent Trap_ and my second sandwich when the banging on the door starts.  
My dad is so absentminded sometimes! It's been raining since before he left, I guess I better help him bring in the bags.

I'll bet anything that the color drained from my face the second I saw who was at my door, it wasn't Dad, it wasn't anyone I wanted to see. To top it all off I was practically wearing nothing! An old white tank top I found in the back on my closet that was so see through you could make out the pattern of my yellow bra, paired with some hand-me-down shorts from my mom that have more holes in it than Swiss cheese.

He dripping water, his phone was out and he was breathless. He looked me over, squinted his eyes and leaned his arm on the door to support himself. "You… You're…. are you okay?" he asked me breathing heavily

I picked up an eyebrow, moving my hand up and down as if I were presenting myself  
"Obviously I am! What are you doing here Austin?"  
He didn't bother to answer my question "Can I come in?" I didn't answer him just stepped aside to let him in, I'm not completely heartless, from the way it was raining you would think today was the end of the world.

It was the most awkward think in the world! Austin stood in the middle of living room dripping water just staring at me. Neither of us said a word, I knew I should have offered him a towel or something to dry off but I couldn't move. I felt as if I were nailed to the ground, it felt like a lifetime before he said a word.

"I called you." He said, shivering.  
"I know!" I replied  
He chuckled "I know you know! You ignored just about all of them" He was nervous I could tell by the way he was rubbing the back of his neck. "I got worried when you stopped ignoring them though, I um, I called your dad and he didn't answer either. I thought something happened" I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

Ugh, no! Dawson don't fall for it.

I nodded my head, trying hard not to laugh at how ridicules we looked "Well everything's fine, thanks for coming to check up on me."  
He looked me over, closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his pocket. I was so aware of the fact that my clothes were basically see through.  
"Anytime" he breathed

* * *

Sleep was a stranger to me that night, every time I closed my eyes I saw Austin. He left as quickly as he came.

Its 2:36 AM, I've now been in bed for 3 hours. Schools going to be hell on earth tomorrow, maybe I shouldn't go.. What would one day off do? I could avoid Austin and Jamie. And Trish and Dez who will most likely ambush me with questions.

I can't figure out why Austin is acting so different. Could it be possible that he regrets what happened? Could we possible fix this? Whatever _this _is!

I'm getting my hoped up for nothing. Jamie is still in the picture, she's a constant reminder of what Austin did to me and I cannot forgive him for that! I'm not Jamie, I don't go for guys that are taken. You know what, if their happy together than let them be happy, there's no point in working myself up over two people as worthless as them.

I can't keep falling for his stupid tricks, I know him well enough to know that he doesn't regret what he did. Austin Moon is in the past and that's where he is going to stay. The only common thread we have are Trish and Dez and from now if it doesn't involve Trish or Dez I am no longer speaking to him. Austin Monica Moon in dead to me.

I toss and turn for another hour and a half. Yup I'm definitely not going to school tomorrow, I grab my phone off the nightstand to turn off the alarm but as soon I'm about to put it back where it belongs it dings with a message alert. It's 4 am who in the world is texting me right now.

_From (598)246-9829_

_Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams.  
-A.M  
_

* * *

_So there it is! Looks like Ally wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep ;) .  
_  
_ I actually posted this chapter up last night but I don't know why it got deleted -_-. I know I took forever to update but graduation is around the corner and things are hectic! Let me know what you guys thought :) ._


End file.
